Dragon Ball AU
by I N O J I N
Summary: The story of Son Goshin, the descendant of Son Goku, one of Earth's greatest warriors. Goshin and his friend Panti discover something amazing, and that leads to a great adventure. {WARNING: Mild Language and Vividly Brutal Imagery.}
1. Volume 1 - A Boy Named Goshin

The sun shone brightly over a large, grassy field. Nothing out of the ordinary; except for a small house in the middle of the plains. A small turnip farm was outside the tiny window, where a tasty pie was cooling down. A young boy, around the age of 15, ran into the house happily with a backpack on his back. The boy wore a red Gi with a yellow undershirt, baggy red pants, blue shoes and blue wristbands. His hair was the main thing that people noticed, it was raven-black in color, and it stuck straight up in spikes.

A tall man in a Gi similar to the child's appeared at the door, although his own Gi was blue colored, and he wore a red headband.

"Hey, Goshin. Welcome back! How was your first day at Herculopolis Highschool?" He bent down to pet Goshin's hair.

Goshin smiled and laughed happily, grabbing his hand. "It was great, dad! I made friends with a girl named Panti!"

Goshin's father, Goku Jr, tilted his head, keeping the smile. "Panti? Isn't that Vegeta Jr's little girl?"

"I think so. She's really nice!"

"Is that so? Glad to hear it!"

Goshin began to walk into the house, and his father followed him. Goshin sat down at the dinner table and began sloppily slurping up the Ramen that his father had cooked for him.

"Oh boy! Ramen! My favorite! Did you make sure to put in extra naruto?"

Goku Jr nodded, chewing ravenously into a giant meat leg. "And I added some menma!"

"You're the best, Dad!"

Later that night, when Goshin was being put to sleep, his father came in to tuck him in.

"Don't worry, Goshin. You'll do fine at your new school. You'll make plenty of friends. After all, you are the son of Son Goku's Great-Great-Grandson!"

This was true, Goku's son, Son Gohan, had a daughter, Son Pan, who had a child with Trunks, the son of Vegeta, and then their child had Goku Jr, who then had Goshin. Goshin's mother had died soon after he was born, and his father refused to talk about her, so Goshin had absolutely no idea about his mother, but all Goku Jr would say was that she was great.

After Father kissed his forehead and turned out the lights, Goshin rolled over in the bed to fall asleep. . .

He had awoken in a large field, similar to his home, although the grass was blue, and a large ocean nearby contained green water. The trees were oddly shaped as well. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant shockwave forced Goshin backwards, off his feet. When he managed to stand up, the ground was shaking. He could hardly keep his balance. He looked up at the sky, having to shield his eyes from a bright light. All he could see was a giant blue ball of Ki crashing down into an ocean, and it seemed as though something, or someone, was under the ball, being crushed. Suddenly, a bright light flooded his vision. Goshin shook his head to clear his eyesight.

When his eyes opened, the first thing he heard was an ear piercing shout. "I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS! FRIEZAA!"

Goshin ran forward to get a better view of what was happening. He then saw the legend, also known as Son Goku, his Great-Great-Great-Grandfather, in his Super Saiyan form, with yellow spiked up hair, the likes of which resembled his own hairstyle.

Loud booms filled the sky as shockwaves sent rocks flying everywhere. For the first time, Goshin noticed the landscape. It had changed drastically. There was lava everywhere, and large crevices and cracks splitting the planet in pieces. And amongst all the damage, Goku fought valiantly against a foe that Goshin had never seen before. Then, lava spouted out from a crevice in front of him, blinding his vision. When it cleared, he stood in a rocky, green field. Blue flashed his vision once again, but it didn't cover his whole vision. He backed up so that he could view the scene.

A gigantic explosion of blue ki was taking place in front of him. On one end of the blast, there was a strange looking fighter that did not look familiar to him, but on the other was a young man in a purple gi and yellow spiked up hair. One of his arms appeared to be broken and bloody, and he was firing a gigantic Kamehameha from his one good hand. He appeared to be overpowered greatly by the other strange man, but suddenly, the teenaged boy shouted and thrusted his arm forward, forcing the Kamehameha to engulf the other fighter, eradicating every cell in his body. For a second during the blast, Goshin could swear that he could sense his father's Ki, even though he did not appear to be at the scene. The explosion that destroyed the young man's enemy had blinded Goshin for a few seconds. When he could see clearly once again, the world seemed different. The sky was purple and the grass was a light blue-green shade. A man, who Goshin knew was named Vegeta, was being held up by a small, pink monstrosity that was laughing sadistically, and punched in the gut.

The monster then flung Vegeta aside, focusing his attention to Goku, who Goshin had just noticed himself. Goku's hair was plain black this time, looking almost identical to Goku Jr's. His clothes were torn up terribly, and he was severly injured. He held a gigantic blue ball of ki above his head with two hands, which Goshin recognized from his earlier encounter on the blue planet, although it was much, much bigger. Goku swung his arms down so that the ball rammed downwards on the pink creature, but it held it's arms out so that it could catch the ball. Goshin was blinded once again before he could witness the outcome, which saddened him a bit, like when he would be reading a book and then it becomes bedtime right around the good part. Instead of appearing in another place, he had drifted off into a deep blackness of sleep.


	2. Volume 2 - An Adventure Plan

Goshin walked happily through Satan City with his backpack strapped behind him. He was about halfway to the schoolyards when a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a nearby bush. He stumbled over, landing on top of a girl. "Waah!" He stumbled backwards, standing up and dusting himself off.

"I-I'm sorry..! I wasn't..!" He then noticed that it was his friend, Panti. She was a short girl, roughly his age, with spiked black hair, although not as spiky as Goshin's. She had it sticking up in a spiky ponytail on the back of her head, and she wore a red and yellow Gi, much like Goshin's.

"Dammit, Panti! What do ya' want?" Goshin dusted off his Gi and shook his head.

Panti sighed and cleaned off his arm. "Sorry 'bout that, but I found something cool, and I want to show you!"

"But school starts in half an hour!"

"It'll be quick! C'mon!"

"Fine.." Goshin sighed as Panti grabbed his arm again, dragging him across the fields. They were ducking behind the bushes so that a teacher did not catch them. Once they were behind the school, Panti began to pull dirt from the ground, revealing a shiny orange thing.

"Here! I don't know what it is, but it's deep down there.." Panti tried to work her fingers into the dirt to grab, but the strange object was too deep in the dirt.

Goshin inspected it as well, then he stood up and signaled for her to stand back.

"Hold on." Goshin shut his eyes and held his hands out in front of him. He stood there for a while before his hands began to glow a light blue colour. Eventually, a small orb of blue energy slowly emerged from his spread out hands, flying at the ground to blow a small hole so that the object could be retrieved. Panti leaned back down so that she could grab a small, shiny orange ball. She held it up and smiled.

"Hey, look at it! Isn't this a..." She paused, looking at it. "I forgot..."

Goshin further examined the ball, in which he could then see 2 tiny blue stars in the center of it. "I believe it's a Dragon Ball! My father told me about these!"

"Oh, yeah! I've heard of 'em as well! This one must be the 2-Star ball!" Panti stared at it wide-eyed.

Goshin moved his arm backwards so that he could drop the ball in his backpack, but Panti grabbed his arm and stared at him angrily. "What are you doing?"

"I-I'm..."

"I found it, I should keep it!"

"But I got it out!"

"So what? Because I asked you to!"

Eventually, Goshin would sigh and let go of the ball so that she could grab it. "Fine. Better not lose it." He grinned.

Panti crossed her arms. "Shut up! They're in better hands with me than with you!"

Goshin chuckled to himself. "I bet!"

"Don't make me beat you!"

"Eep! O-Okay, fine..!"

Panti stomped on his foot angrily before turning around with her hands on her hips. She slid the Ball into her purse and began to walk off towards the school with Goshin behind her, his arms crossed ignorantly.

After school, Panti appeared at Goshin's house, something she had never done before. When Goku Jr let her in the house, he seemed extremely nervous. Goshin stared up at him and tugged his arm.  
"You alright dad?"

"Huh? O-Oh yeah, I'm fine...!"

Goshin stared at him for a while before Panti grabbed his arm and pulled his arm, then let it go as she padded into his bedroom. "Don't keep me waiting!"

Goshin ran after her. "Eh, sorry Dad! I'll be back in a little while!"

Goku Jr stared at them with comically wide eyes, then fell backwards into a chair, holding his head. "I'm not ready for this..."

Panti sat down on his bed, bouncing a bit as Goshin sat at the table in front of his desk. "What did you come here for?"

Panti lied backwards, kicking her legs in the air as she dropped her handbag on the ground, pulling the Dragon Ball from it and holding it out for Goshin to see.

"I came to talk about this thing. Where do you think it came from? Do Dragon Balls just appear anywhere?"

Goshin sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, they just appear everywhere, all around the world. Here, let me explain..." Goshin leaned back in his chair and cleared his throat.

"Dragon Balls are a magical set of seven orange orbs that are numbered by the amount of stars that appear on them. It is spoken in legend that if all seven are gathered in one place, then the person who gathers them shall be granted 3 wishes, and then all seven balls fly into the sky, spreading out to be found again, but it takes a whole year before they can be used again."

Panti sat up and stared at the ball in her hand. "Okay, makes sense, I think." She tossed it over at Goshin so that he could grab it. "Think fast!"

"Wah!" Goshin stumbled around to grab it. The ball hit is chest a bit. "Ow! These things are hard for being so small!"

Panti leaned back again, resting her head on her arms. "Well, you know what's next, right?"

Goshin stared at her blankly as he tossed the ball up in the air, then catching it in his hand multiple times. "What?" The ball landed on his head once and he shouted, "Ow!" as he fell to the ground.

Panti smirked as she stomped her foot lightly on his head, putting one hand over her eyes and the other on her hip, acting as if she were looking off into the distance dramatically. "We go on an adventure to search for the Dragon Balls, of course!"

Goshin pulled his head from underneath her red training boot, ruffling his hair. "What? What about school and stuff?"

"Who cares? It's just a bit of education! All we need on an adventure is the knowledge to fight and survive! And they don't teach that crap in school!" She called triumphantly, stomping on his head again.

Goshin grabbed her leg and tugged it. "Ow, Panti! Get off of me! I don't want to! Maybe when I'm older, but-" He was cut off by his father crashing through the door and falling on his face.

Goshin and Panti stared at him blankly.

"Dad?"

"Goshin's Pa?"

"..."

Goku Jr stared at them for an awkward amount of time. "W-What's going on here...?"

"We were just talking about something that we found. Panti wants to have an adventure, or something like that."

"... So... You weren't doing anything..?"

"Well, we were talking."

Goku Jr slowly stood up and walked out of the room. "Okay, sorry for barging in... Have fun.."

Panti got her foot away from his head and sat back down on the bed. "So, what do you say?"

"Uh... I don't know. I'll think about it overnight."

"Well, I can't stay here overnight, so make up your mind!"

Goshin sighed, raising his hand. "Fine. We'll go on an adventure, I guess.."

Panti leaped up with her fist in the air, shouting "Woohoo!"

Goshin crossed his arms as he sat back in his chair. "Well, it's getting dark. You ought to leave."

"Oh! You're right!" Panti gathered her backpack in her arms and stumbled out of the door. "We leave Saturday!"

"What? But that's in four days!"

"Exactly! We'll have to ask our parents if we can be excused from school."

"Do you _know _my dad? He won't let me miss my studies!"

"I guess you're right.. Just beg until he lets you!" She smiled as she ran out of the house.

Goshin sighed as he stumbled into his bed and curled up in his blanket, falling asleep. He was not exactly _excited, _but he knew he'd need to get some sleep.


	3. Volume 3 - Battle Training

Goshin stood outside his house right before school, stretching and punching at the air, as if preparing for a fight, which he sort of was. His father walked out of the house to see him.

"Hey, Goshin. It's about to be time for school, you know that, right?"

Goshin nodded, continuing his training. "Yeah, I know. But I got a question."

"What is it?"

Goshin quit training so that he could walk up to his father. "Dad. I want to go with Panti on an _adventure,_ I guess. We're going to find the rest of the Dragon Balls."

Goku Jr stared at him as if he were stupid. "You're kidding, right? No, you can't go on an adventure! You'd miss a ton of school! Do you have any idea how long it can take to find the Dragon Balls?"

Goshin sighed. "Yes, I know.. But, think about it. If I get the Dragon Balls, then I could wish for anything! Money, Endless Food, Mom being brought back.."

Goku Jr thought about it for a while. "You bring up a good point, but what will I tell the schools?"

"Just tell them that we're out of town, or something. Technically we are."

Goku Jr rested his head on the palm of his hand for a long time, thinking. "I suppose you could go..."

Goshin smiled and grabbed his father's hand. "Thanks, Dad!"

Goku Jr smiled back. "It's nothing!"

Goshin turned back to the field that he was just on. "Would you mind training me? Panti is making me go on Saturday, so I'll have to train extra hard!"

Goku Jr nodded, jumping forward to stand in front of him on the yard. "Alright, then. Come at me!"

"Right now?"

"Yeah! C'mon!"

Goshin grinned as he settled into a fighting position, clenching his fists at his sides. "Alright, Dad! I'm not holding back!"

Goku Jr did the same, although his position was a fist in front of his face and another behind him. "I wouldn't want you to!"

At that, Goshin began running forward, swinging a fist to his father's side, in which Goku Jr responded with a raised arm to block the fist. Goshin swung his foot up, but Goku blocked it with his other arm. Seeing he couldn't attack anymore, Goshin flipped backwards, then immediately flung his body forward and headbutted his father's chest, causing them both to fall to the ground. Goku did a flip so that he could kick Goshin off of his stomach, then shot a blast of energy from his hand at Goshin, which smacked into his stomach, scorching his clothes badly.

Goshin landed with his arms over his abdomen, gritting his teeth."Oww... Hey, I'm not that good at using Ki yet.."

Goku Jr stood up, wiping some spit from his lip. "Sorry, guess I got a bit carried away. Should I teach you how to properly use Ki first?"

Goshin stood up with a determined glare in his eyes. "No! I want to see how strong I am now, first!"

Goku stared at him with the same look, readying himself again into a position. "Alright! Here I come!"

Then Goku leaped forward quickly and rammed a fist down at Goshin's head, but he raised both of his arms to block it. Goku then squatted down and immediately swooped his leg under Goshin to knock him off balance, which worked, and then a powerful knee was rammed upwards to strike Goshin's back, causing him to shout in pain. Goku thrusted the palm of his hand forward to smack Goshin in the face, causing him to fly backwards, off of Goku's knee. He landed on his back, which caused him to cringe a bit. He stood up slowly, holding his back. Goku Jr looked concerned for a moment, but he quickly changed his face to determination as Goshin leaped at Goku's chest to act like he was going to punch his gut, but he actually punched his father straight in the face, causing him to stumble back. Goshin then swung his leg into Goku's side, which made him fly backwards. Goshing was about to drop a leg on his father's head, but Goku shifted to one side to dodge it, making Goshin get off balance. Goku then grabbed Goshin's arm and pulled him forward, ramming his own head into his son's and slamming a fist into his gut, then slinging Goshin's half-limp body across the grass. Goshin tumbled across the yard, and then rubbed some blood from his lip as he leaned up on his hands and knees. Instead of the concern Goshin believed he would see in his father's eyes, Goku flung at him and swung a kick to Goshin's head, causing him to slam into the ground again. Goku stood back to let Goshin get up, which he did. He stood up and began running towards Goku sloppily, then Goku leaped farther back before flying forward at him to ram a fist at him. Goshin's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards, barely dodging the fist. When his father swung another punch, Goshin landed back, holding himself up with his free arm, using his other to fire a blast of Ki right in his dad's face.

"Wow! Good one!" Goku Jr stumbled backwards, rubbing his bruised face.

Goshin stumbled forward, his legs shaking. He then slapped his cheeks, standing up straight again. "Alright! I think I can fight you at full power!"

"You sure? Alright then!" Goku Jr then flew in front of him so fast that Goshin couldn't even see it. His father then rammed a fist into his gut with so much force that Goshin immediately blacked out, passing out on his Father's shoulder.

* * *

Goshin opened his eyes and saw Goku Jr sitting beside him. He stood up and brushed his hair from his eyes, which he would then discover that a bandage had been wrapped around his forehead.

"That was some training, huh?" His father smiled at him, removing a bandage that was on Goshin's cheek.

Goshin nodded, although he still seemed a bit sour. "Yeah.. But I'm just a kid! You didn't need to do that!"

Goku Jr chuckled, tilting his head. "But you told me to go all out!"

"Well, I didn't mean it literally..."

Goku Jr slapped his cheek gently. "Well, hey. You learn from your losses, right? Besides, remember that you are part Saiyan, an alien race of warriors. Whenever a Saiyan is beaten badly, his or her power increases greatly, depending on the damage dealt, also known as a Zenkai Boost."

Goshin shuffled over to fall on his side. "Yeah, you're right.. Thanks, dad."

"Any time, Goshin." His father kissed his cheek before standing up and walking into the kitchen. After Goshin had rested for a few minutes, he stood up and walked towards the door, turning to wave at his dad.

"I'm going over to Panti's house! Bye!"

Goku Jr poked his head out from the kitchen, smiling brightly back at him. "Have fun!"

Goshin opened the door and walked across the land until he came to the edge of the little hill that he lived on. He slide down it, dirtying his clothes in the process. At the bottom of the hill was Satan City, the city in which he went to school. He could tell he was in town once he saw a gigantic statue of Mr. Satan, a human who the people worshiped as the savior of mankind, even though he was pretty weak compared to Goshin and his friends. He walked to the center of town where a large round-shaped home was, which was where Panti lived with her mother and father. There was a large sign outside it, higher up than the building, which read _Capsule Corp. CC. _Goshin knocked on the door, and a red-haired woman with a short white dress on appeared. She smiled at him, tilting her head.

"You must be Panti's little friend. Come on in." She stepped out of the way so that Goshin could enter the house, which he did.

The woman, who Goshin assumed was Panti's mother, stepped to his side. "Panti is in the back room, training with Vegeta."

Goshin flashed a smile at her as he padded into the room that was signalled. He found a large metal door which opened up and down. There was a button, so he clicked it, and the door opened. A dark red light flooded the room, making everything that entered the room red. He stepped into the room, and he immediately was forced to the ground, slamming his chin against the tile. As soon as he had entered, he instantly felt like he weighed a million pounds. A man in a blue tanktop looked over at Goshin and quickly pressed a button on the wall that caused the room to return to it's normal color, and Goshin could stumble up again. Panti was standing beside the man, wearing black shorts and a black tanktop. She ran up to Goshin and helped him stand up.

"You idiot! Don't just barge in a room like that!" Panti smacked his head with a clenched fist as soon as she helped him up.

Goshin stumbled backwards to lean against the wall, rubbing his head. "Ow! Sorry!"

The man walked over to him with crossed arms and glared at him. "Hm... You must be the friend Panti keeps talking about."

"S-Shut up, dad!" Panti's cheeks flushed a shade of light red.

"I'm Vegeta Jr, her father."

Goshin walked forward and rubbed the back of his neck, reaching out a hand to grab Vegeta's hand. "Eh, heheh! I'm Son Goshin!"

Vegeta pulled his hand away, scoffing. "So. You're Goku's kid?"

"Oh, y-yes!"

Vegeta turned to Panti and punched her shoulder. "Alright! Back to training! If you're going on an _adventure, _then you need to train!"

Goshin turned to Panti, smiling awkwardly. "So, you can go?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "Although it was mostly Orne, my mother, who convinced Pa."

Vegeta snorted annoyingly, turning away.

"Hey dad! Can I train with Goshin?" Panti grabbed Goshin's arm and turned to her father.

"W-What?! Hold on..!" Goshin waved his arms around.

Her father turned to glare at Goshin for a moment. "Alright. I'm going to watch. I want to make sure you won't be adventuring with a weakling. Besides, I'm interested in how Goku has raised his boy.."

Panti smiled. "Alright! Come on, Goshin!" She slung him over to the other side of the room.

"Wait a second!" Before Goshin could object, Panti flung herself at him and swung her arm at his head. Goshin ducked and swung a fist up to hit her cheek. She stumbled back, holding her cheek. She shut her eyes tightly, muttering "Owww..." Goshin leaned closer to her.

"You okay..?"

Panti removed her hand from her cheek, smirking. She raised her foot up fast to smack Goshin's chin up. He flew back, landing hard on his back.

"Hey, no fair!"

"There is no unfairness in battle!" Vegeta suddenly shouted. "There are either weaklings or winners!"

Goshin mumbled under his breath as he stood up, clenching his fists in front of his face. He swung a fist for Panti's face, but she raised an arm to block it. Goshin took the chance to ram a fist to her other side, but she swung her knee up to connect with his gut, stopping him mid-attack. Before Panti could attack again, Goshin leaped backwards, then hopped forward and flung his leg to her side, which she tried to leap to the side, but her stomach was smacked. Goshin swung his leg, with her on it, into the ground, forcing Panti into the ground as well. Even from the powerful blow, the tiles didn't crack a bit, as they were designed to withstand such battles. Vegeta had shut the door so that they didn't have to worry about damaging the house. Goshin took some big steps backwards to gain some distance. Vegeta nodded in approval, but Panti stood up and wiped a bit of blood from beside her mouth.

"Damn.. Good one..." She muttered, then backed up a bit. She waited for a few moments before charging forward. She punched his cheek, which Goshin responded by punching her face. They stood there until Goshin swung a fist at her stomach, but Panti caught it with her other hand. They were at a stalemate at this point, glaring at each other with determination. The both leaped backwards at the same time, and the both shot a yellow Ki blast. The two blasts collided, causing smoke to fill the room. Once it had cleared, Panti appeared from the smoke, swinging her leg to the side of his face, causing him to stumble over, almost falling to the ground. Panti landed on her feet, thrusting the palm of her hand to his stomach, causing him to cough up some spit. Goshin responded by grabbing her arm and pushing her backwards, punching her arm, which Panti raised in front of her face. Panti swung her leg under Goshin's to knock him off his feet, but Goshin jumped into the air, grabbing Panti's arms and stomping his feet on her face, pulling her arms. He pushed his feet forward onto her face, pulling on her arms hard. She gritted her teeth, trying to pull away, but Goshin's grip was tight. Goshin then kicked off of her face, landing on his feet and swinging her down to slam into the tiles with incredible force, but Vegeta appeared under Panti, catching her in his arms and grabbing Goshin's wrist, glaring at him with a look cold enough to freeze his soul.

"That will do.." He let Goshin go, laying Panti down on a bed on the other side of the room. Goshin shuffled his feet around, looking embarrassed. Vegeta looked over at him, slapping his hand.

"Quit being a wuss. Part of battle is showing no mercy to your opponent. You did well, as much as I hate to say it." He nodded at Goshin, focusing back to Panti, who quickly opened her eyes again and sat back up.

"That was great, Goshin! Good work!" She flashed a thumbs-up at him, grinning excitedly. Goshin sat at the edge of the bed, smiling back at her. "You were awesome, too!"

"So," Panti tilted her head. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see how you were preparing!" He blinked at her.

Panti blinked back, smiling brightly. "Well, now you know! You better train as hard as you can, because Pa's training is no joke!"

"I see that! I'll have to tell Dad to go harder on me!"

Vegeta turned to stare at him. "So, are you done here?"

"Dad! Don't be so rude!"

"No, it's fine!" Goshin chuckled, waving his wrist. "I was just about to leave, anyway!" He stood up and walked through the door. When he opened to front door to leave, Orne, Panti's mother, appeared.

"You won't even stay for dinner?"

Goshin shook his head. "It's fine, Dad has food for me when I get back home." He walked through the door, heading back to his hill.


	4. Volume 4 - A Story's Start

Goshin woke up, brushed his teeth, took a bath, all the normal things. He walked into the kitchen for breakfast, but instead, his father wasn't there. He looked around the house, but Goku Jr was nowhere to be found. He looked out the window and saw Panti in the yard. He walked out the door and padded beside her.

"What's going on? Have you seen my dad?"

Panti pointed in front of them, where Goku Jr stood in his normal fighting position. Vegeta Jr stood in front of him, in a pose where he had one arm in front of him and one beside him, both opened in a claw-like formation. His legs were spread apart like he were crouching. They faced each other with determined glares.

"Are they about to fight?" Goshin asked.

Panti nodded. "Yep. They felt like they should train since we've been training so much."

Goshin stared at their parents intently. The two glared each other down until they both suddenly disappeared. Goshin looked around confused. "W-What? Where'd they go?"

Panti sighed and turned to him. "They're moving extremely fast. Faster than light. You can't see them. Try watching them with your other senses, besides sight."

Goshin shut his eyes tight, then looked up to see two blue blurs zipping around the air, clashing into each other. Occasionally, they would stop to lock hands and push at each other or to swing a few punches. They eventually stopped moving so fast, jumping back, but still floating in the air. Goku leaped forward, warping behind Vegeta to punch him, but Vegeta leaped out of the way, appearing above Goku to kick his back. Goku was flung down, but he stopped himself above the ground, planting his foot on the ground and pushing himself up to ram Vegeta's chest with his head. Vegeta was pushed further into the air, but he shot a yellow beam of Ki down at Goku, who held his arms out quickly to create a barrier, causing Vegeta's beam to explode upon impact. Goku took a huge breath as he lowered his arms, flying back into the sky to punch him, but Vegeta leaned to the side, grabbing Goku's arm and charging down to the ground. One they were close enough, Vegeta threw Goku down at the ground. Goku slammed into the ground with a giant explosion, but he flew back up and kneed Vegeta's chin, then rammed a fist into his gut. Vegeta flew backwards, planting a rough foot right on Goku's face, causing him to flip backwards as well, landing on air.

"You're as strong as ever, Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed, wiping some sweat from his forehead.

Vegeta scoffed, smirking. "Same to you, Goku.."

Goshin stared up at them in awe, looking down to Panti. "Wow... They're so strong!"

"I know!" Panti turned to him aswell. "I can't wait until we're that strong!"

When Goshin looked back up, Goku and Vegeta had their arms locked with each other, each pushing back on the other. Vegeta raised a knee to try and get Goku away, but he did the same, their knees meeting with each other. Vegeta widened his eyes for a split second, causing Goku to fly backwards, then stop himself. Goshin stared at Panti in confusion.

"What... was that..?"

"It's a Ki Blast Cannon." Panti sighed. "It's invisible Ki that you can shoot from any part of your body, although it is not very strong."

"Wow..."

Goku shot a ball of orange ki forward, blowing up on Vegeta's stomach and tearing his blue cloth, but he quickly retaliated by firing a yellow beam from his palm, smashing against Goku's arms. Vegeta surrounded himself in a blue aura, launching forward head first into Goku's stomach, but Goku covered himself in a red aura and charged forward, the two meeting midair and pushing on each other. They kept at it until Goku managed to force Vegeta backwards into the ground. Goku leaped backwards, landing in the air while Vegeta stood back up on the ground, gritting his teeth. Goku clapped his hands together at his side, cupping them behind him. Goshin immediately knew what this was: the Kamehameha Wave.

"W-What?! Is dad crazy? He'll destroy the whole city if he fires that!"

Panti asked "What is it?" but she was silenced when Vegeta clapped his hands behind him as well, purple electric-like aura surrounded his palms. "O-Oh no! Pa's using the Galick Gun attack!"

Goshin turned towards her, his eyes comically wide and his mouth hanging open. "What?! The Galick Gun? Isn't that what the original Vegeta did while fighting with the original Goku?!"

Panti nodded, gulping. "They almost destroyed an entire landscape when the two clashed years ago, there's no telling what they could do now..!"

Goshin turned his head slowly back to the battle, sweat dropping down his face. "I-I hope those two know what they're doing..!"

Veins could be seen as Goku's muscle mass increased drastically, sweat covering his face. Vegeta grinded his teeth angrily. "KA... ME... HA..."

"H-He's actually doing it..!" Goshin shouted in disbelief.

"ME..."

"GALICK GUN!"

"HA!"

Vegeta and Goku both shot their arms forward, Goku's blue beam shooting forward towards Vegeta's purple beam. When they collided, a huge shockwave was shot out, pushing trees down and shooting rocks everywhere. They seemed to be restraining so that they wouldn't destroy the city, but it was still a great force. The two pushed the beam back for many minutes, both shouting the entire time. Goku forced his beam forward, beginning to fire through Vegeta's, but Vegeta pushed forward as well and both the beams exploded, shooting both fighters in opposite directions. Goku slammed through the roof of their house and Vegeta shot into the ground. They stumbled up, staring at eachother. Goshin sighed in relief, but suddenly both of their power levels shot up amazingly, causing Goshin and Panti to stumble backwards. Goshin opened his eyes and he saw Goku standing there with a yellow aura surrounding him and his now yellow hair was sticking up. The same was with Vegeta.

"They've gone Super Saiyan!" Panti gasped.

Goshin stumbled backwards. "What?! Why?!"

Before either could reply, they immediately shot forward, punching each other with such force that a gigantic wave blew all of the people down in the city off their feet and windows began cracking. Goku and Vegeta looked down at the city, and he leaped backwards.

"Vegeta, we'll have to settle this some other time. That okay?"

Vegeta dropped down and grabbed the scruff of Goku's neck. "No way! We're fighting now!"

"But Vegeta! We'll cause too much damage! Can't we wait until the kids leave, then go out to a field or something?"

Vegeta closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and grunting and letting Goku go. "Fine. But you better not disappoint me!"

"Heheh! Wouldn't think of it!" Goku chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

Goshin and Panti fell backwards onto the grass. Goku appeared above them, rubbing his head. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah.." Goshin mumbled. "Just surprised..."

"Oh! Well, okay!" Goku laughed as he turned around back to the house. "Aww, I'll have to fix that! Ahehe!"

* * *

Goshin rolled around in his bed that night, trying hard to fall asleep, but he couldn't. When he finally did, he began to have dreams about the original Goku, the one who saved the Earth from Frieza, Cell, Buu, and many more. He woke up late that day, at about 6:00. When he walked out from his room, he saw Goku Jr fixing up the whole in the roof.

"Hey, Goshin! You sure slept late!"

Goshin mumbled "Yeah." as he sat down at the dinner table, slowly eating the big slab of meat that was on his plate. Goku Jr came down to sit beside him.

"What's up? That steak would have been gone by now."

"I dunno..." Goshin poked the meat. "I didn't sleep well last night.." He took a small bite from the steak before standing up and walking towards the door. "I'm going over to Panti's house. We leave tomorrow.."

Goku Jr looked as if he were about to object, but he then settled with "Okay."

Goshin walked down the hill and towards the Capsule Corps home. He knocked on the door and walked in as Panti's mother answered. He walked past the Gravity Room to Panti's room, opening the door to see her sitting at her desk and doodling on a little notepad. As Goshin muttered, "Hey." Panti stumbled back and tucked the notepad away.

"Oh, Goshin! You surprised me!"

Goshin fell backwards on her bed and rolled on his side. "So, are we gonna discuss what we're doing tomorrow?"

Panti cleared her throat with a cough before turning to him again. "Well, my mother created a Dragon Ball locator based on the one that we found," She pulled out the 2-Star ball from her pocket. "So we can just go where this thing takes us."

Goshin widened his eyes slightly, looking over at the round object in her hand. "Oh, interesting."

"So, anything else you wanted?"

"Nope. Not really." Goshin pushed himself off the bed and walked out the door. "See you tomorrow, I guess.."

He walked through the living room and opened the door, walking back up to his home to prepare.

* * *

The next morning, Goshin was well energized and slept. He waved goodbye to his father and walked out the door. The first thing he saw was Panti, grabbing his arm and pulling him out. "Here we go! Our legend begins here, Goshin!"

Goshin chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I am kinda excited."

Panti turned to show him the handbag she had under her arm. "I have the Dragon Ball and the Locator in here. We're all set!"

Goshin clenched his fist in front of him, grinning with determination. "Alright!"

Panti checked the locator, and Goshin heard a beeping noise. "Oh! There's one a few miles away!"

"Really?! Already? Awesome!" Goshin looked at the locator, then began walking towards the location that it signalled. Panti walked beside him, her hands cupped behind her back. Their adventure had begun.


	5. Volume 5 - Rules of Survival

Goshin and Panti began walking down a dirt trail through a grassy field as the beeping on the device in Panti's hand grew louder. "How close are we?"

"I'd say... about half a mile?" She scratched her head a bit. Goshin began to pout a bit. "Half a mile?" He whined.

"Shut it! It could be a lot worse! Besides, on an adventure, you'll have to travel long distances and do things you don't want to!"

Goshin sighed. "I guess so..." The two kept on walking for what seemed like forever until the beeping got louder. Then it became very loud.

"What's up? Is it near?" Goshin inquired.

Panti looked at it, tilting her head. "It says it's right in this spot.." Goshin raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "But it's not."

"I know that!" She snapped. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble, then a large brown object shot up, causing Panti and Goshin to fall backwards. "The hell?!" Goshin dusted off his Gi and stood up.

The creature was a large bear-like humanoid, with a scar over one eye and strange clothes, like a bandit. In one paw, was a Dragon Ball. "Hey!" Panti shouted. "That thing has the ball!"

Goshin growled at it, but it growled back, much louder. "Eh, s-should we mess with this guy..?" Before he got an answer, Panti shot forward, kicking the monster in the head, but it hardly flinched. "Heh.." It chuckled as it grabbed her leg and threw her into a tree.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Goshin charged forward, ramming a fist into it's stomach. It stumbled back, but the swung a mighty arm down over Goshin's head, pushing him down. He felt like his head and been cracked open. Panti shot a small blast forward into it's face, causing it to stumble back. "Rawr!" It shouted in anger as it rammed a foot into Goshin's gut, sending him flying into Panti. Goshin's head was in a daze. He knew this was a bad idea, but he hadn't wished to upset Panti. "We should just head home.. Dad can beat this thing easily.."

Panti wiped some spit from her lip. "We... We can't just go back home now.." She began to clumsily run forward, but tripped over and landed on her face. The monster began to step forward, drawing a giant sword from a holster on it's back. "Panti!" Goshin shouted, stumbling forward to try and pull her away, but the sword was too fast, so without thinking, Goshin threw himself in front of the blade, arms raised over his head. His vision began to flash black and white. His eyes were shut, so he couldn't see anything, except the blurriness of the insides of his eyelids.

* * *

Panti had shut her eyes, preparing for the worst, but when she opened her eyes, she was shocked to see Goshin standing over her, the sun reflecting off of him. The horrible monster's shadow loomed over both of them. Something cold and wet dripped on to Panti's leg, causing her to withdraw it. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was blood. Red scarlet was slowly dripping down from Goshin's front, although she couldn't completely see from where. "Goshin! What the hell did you do?!" She shouted, but it seemed as if Goshin couldn't hear. He wasn't moving. _Is he dead? Stunned? Goshin! _The monster didn't seem to have any plans on waiting. It withdrew it's sword, but it then positioned itself as if it were going to swing the giant blade again. Goshin stumbled backwards, blood spilling over onto Panti's arm. At this moment, he looked a lot less like the 15 year old he was. He looked like a full-fledged warrior, like her's or Goshin's father. The bear-like creature rammed the sword back down, and Panti clenched her eyes tightly, but a sudden gust of wind overtook her, and when she opened her eyes, Goshin was leaning over her, shadows covering his eyes, but she could see blood pouring down his face. "Panti. Stay here."

Panti looked over her shoulder to see that they were multiple feet away from the monster. It was struggling to pull it's sword out of the ground. Goshin stood up, gently lying her on the ground, but her back still hurt. She hardly managed to open her eyes, but she was able to watch Goshin as he leaped off of the ground, flying across to the creature, covered in a blue aura as he punched it in the cheek, making it fall over. The creature quickly regained it's balance, and it swung it's sword at Goshin, but he dodged it, landing on the ground in front of it. Panti could hear him gritting his teeth and growling menacingly. It was clear that he was angry. Why? Was it because it had the Dragon Ball? Or because it almost killed him? Or because it almost killed me..?

With an angry roar, Goshin's fist became cloaked in a blue aura. He then flew forward, shouting loudly. The monster's eyes widened a bit, as if in fear or in shock. Goshin's fist rammed into the creature's stomach, causing it's eyes to bulge out and it's teeth to clench. The monster was now trembling as it slowly reached it's hands down to grab Goshin, but he pushed his fist out further, until the creature was pushed forward by a giant explosion, crashing and tumbling over many feet. Once it had stopped moving, it was clear that it was dead. Goshin then turned his head to Panti. It seemed as if he had lipped the words _Did he hurt you?_, but before Panti could decide whether he had or not, he collapsed forward, huffing and puffing, until the breathing stopped. "Goshin!" Panti shouted as she tried to stand up, but she stumbled and almost fell over again. She eventually made her way down to Goshin, lifting him off the ground and flipping him over on his back. "Goshin! You okay?" As if in answer, Goshin's breathing became steady. He was alive, but unconscious. Panti was finally able to take a breath. The whole experience was absolutely traumatizing. She had never expected an adventure to be _this _harsh! She started to reconsider whether she even wanted to continue, but she suddenly fell forward on Goshin's chest, tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't want to cry, and she would most certainly be embarrassed if Goshin were to wake up and see her like this, but she was still a bit scared, as if the monster could wake up and kill them, even though she knew that were impossible. Maybe she was scared for Goshin? _Am I?_ She didn't want to think about it anymore. She was just happy that Goshin was there to protect them. To protect her.

* * *

Goshin blinked his eyes open lazily, raising his head and scratching the nape of his neck. "Gh... Where am I? Why does my head hurt-?" Before he got an answer, he felt two tiny arms wrap themselves around him. He turned his head in utter surprise to see Panti there. "P-Panti? Why are you hugging me..?" He thought he heard a sniff, but it was gone before he could be sure. "I'm just... glad you're alright..."

"Huh?" She tightened her grip on him, as if to silence him. Shrugging, Goshin rested himself back on his arms. She then leaned away from him, blushing loudly. "So... We better get going.."

Goshin was about to inquire about the Dragon Balls, and he suddenly remembered everything that had happened. "Gah! W-Where's the Dragon Ball?!" Panti's head shot up. "Eh? O-Oh no! I forgot!" Goshin threw himself up, running towards the body of the monster. The ball was nowhere to be found. "N-N-No!" He grabbed his head, falling to his knees and his eyes watering. "W... We almost died... for nothing...?" He then fell forward, his face colliding with the dirt.

Panti padded up to him, pulling him back to his feet. "C'mon, it's gotta be here somewhere." Goshin looked up to see her pull out the Dragon Radar. "That'away!" She cheered as she pointed eastward. Goshin heaved himself up with a sigh. "Where could it have gone...? Did someone take it, or something?" He didn't really mean it when he said it, but he then began to think of the possibility of someone else wanting the Dragon Balls. Why? _Could _someone else be searching for the Dragon Balls?

* * *

Goshin was almost drowning in sweat. He wiped his forehead, then turned to Panti, who was also sweating up a storm. "Is there... any water around here or something...?" As he said that, he saw a large river. Licking his lips, Goshin ran forward, ripping off his Gi and jumping into the pool with a loud "WOOHOO!" He pulled his head up out of the water, his hair soaking down to his shoulders as he spit some water from his mouth. "Oh my Kami! Panti! This water is a-_may__-zing!"_

"Tch! Goshin! Put your clothes back on, dammit!" She turned her head away from him, puffing her cheeks stubbornly. "No way! That would take away from it! Besides, I don't want my Gi wet. C'mon, Panti! Jump in!" Panti glared at him as if he were an alien, but then sighed as she slowly removed her Gi. "Turn away, dumbass!"

"Oop! Sorry!" He ducked his head under the water, covering his eyes. She returned with a black training bra and black tight shorts on. Goshin threw his head up, whistling mockingly. His mockery was returned by a foot over the head. "Shut up!" He pulled his head up, swimming to the other side so that she couldn't reach him. "I'm joking, I'm joking! Ahehe!" Panti sighed as she dipped one foot into the water, closing her eyes. She then began to slowly descend into the water with a sigh of relief. "Ah. It is nice."

"Told ya!" He chuckled, resting his arms behind his head as he floated on his back around in a circle. Panti relaxed on the edge of the river, splashing her feet up occasionally. They stayed for a while, until Panti began to get out of the water. "Alright, I stand corrected, that was refreshing, but we gotta go." Goshin sighed loudly. "Why?" He whined, kicking his feet around.

"Do you want me to go find the Dragon Balls on my own and make the wish on my own?"

"E-Eh?!" Goshin fumbled awkwardly in the water, but as he was about to pull himself out, his foot kicked against something wet and scaly. "Hm?" He ducked his head under the water, only to have his gaze met by that of a giant blue fish, one twice the size of his and Panti's combined. "Wowie!" He slurped his tongue around his lips as he charged for the fish, grabbing it by the tail and throwing it out of the water, causing it to land in front of Panti. "Woah! Good catch!"

Goshin leaped out of the water. "I know! I can't wait to eat it! Yum!" Suddenly, red and yellow cloth slapped against his face. He heard Panti's voice saying, "Put yer' damn clothes on!"


	6. Volume 6 - A Strange Encounter

VOLUME 6 - A STRANGE ENCOUNTER!

Goshin trotted along the dirt path happily, refreshed by their recent dip in a cool river. Panti followed him, the device in her hand began beeping slowly. "Hn?" Panti stared at the device in her hand, confused. "What? What's up?" Panti blinked, turning the device off and then on again. Still the same beeping. "N-No way...! No way! Oh yes! This is amazing, Goshin! Yipee!" Goshin raised one eyebrow at her. "Eh... You alright..?"

"Yeah, I'm amazing! Check this!" Panti shouted in excitement as she held the Dragon Radar out in front of his face. 7 small dots on the screen, all in the same spot, were glowing rapidly. "Y-You mean... all the balls are in one spot?! How?"

"No idea!"

"Really..?" Goshin sighed.

"Who cares?! Let's go!" Panti began to run off, but Goshin grabbed her arm. "Hold up! I sense somebody.." Panti turned her head to him. "Huh? You do?"

"Yeah, but I'm not really good at sensing Ki..."

Panti smirked as she reached into her pocket, pulling out a small metal device with a red screen, almost like half a pair of glasses. "Papa gave me his great-grandpa's old Scouter, in case I needed to sense Battle Powers." She placed the Scouter over her ear, the screen being placed over her right eye. "With this little guy, I can sense this person's battle power." She explained as she tapped a button on the side. The machine began beeping rapidly, numbers and words appearing on the screen. Suddenly, Panti's eyes shot open. "W-What? No... No..!"

"Tch! What's wrong?" Goshin pushed against her side, trying to read what the Scouter said, but he couldn't, since it was reverse to him. "T-This battle power..." Panti muttered. "... It's... Four hundred..!"

"W...What?! F-Four...?" Goshin almost fell backwards in shock.

"I-I know... It's insane!" She pointed to Goshin. "Your Battle Power as it stands is only 330..!"

"Huh?! Really? Gimme that!" Goshin pulled the Scouter off his ear and placed it on his own. She was right, this newcomer's battle power was over 1400. When he pointed it at Panti, he was suddenly jealous, as the Scouter read Panti's battle power as 345. "Hmph."

"What?" Panti reached for the Scouter again. "Mmm... Nothing..." Goshin crossed his arms, but their was no time to be envious. He began to walk off towards the power level. "Well, maybe he's friendly." Goshin began to run, Panti following him wearily. On the way there, Goshin began to talk. "You know what would be cool-?"

* * *

The stranger leaned down on the ground, placing the 7 Dragon Balls that he had on the ground. The wish he planned on making to Shenlong rung in his head like a bell, _I wish for Planet Vegeta and all of it's inhabitants to be risen from the dead!_

Once he had placed the balls down, he leaned up, rubbing his gloves against one another and dusting off his brown shoulder pads. Coughing, the young man swung his arms up high, his black hair flowing with the light breeze. "All mighty Shenlong! I summon you to grant my wish!" At that, the Dragon Balls began to glow a mysterious yellow aura. Suddenly, a huge beam of light shot up into the heavens, causing the sky to go dark. A giant, serpentine-like dragon with green scales stood tall, looming over the land. "I shall grant one wish to you, he who has summoned the mighty Shenlong."

The man took a few breaths. He began to say his wish, but a voice rang out over his, "-I wish we could just, like, have lived in the time that Dad and Vegeta and all the other Z-Warriors lived, y'know?" The man grunted in annoyance at the sign of a boy in a red Gi and spiky hair coming out of a bush with a girl in a similar attire. When he turned back to Shenlong, however, his eyes began to glow a red color. "Your wish... is granted."

"Ngh! N-No! Shenlong! Abort wish!" It was too late. Shenlong disappeared into a yellow light, the Dragon Balls flying into the sky and scattering them into the sky. "No! S-Shenlong!" He then swung his head over to the little boy. Gritting his teeth, he muttered under his breath, "Little bastard..."

* * *

"You know what would be cool? I wish we could just, like, have lived in the time that Dad and Vegeta and all the other Z-Warriors lived, Y'know?" When Goshin had finished, he saw a strange man in an even more strange attire. He was wearing a brown and white armor with large pads over the shoulders. His hair was black and spiky, like Goshin's, but a bit less crazy. He wore a blue Scouter over one eye, and he had black tights over his long legs. "You little dumb-ass! What have you done?!"

"Eh?! What?! What did I do?" Before he could finish, the stranger had grabbed Goshin by the scruff of his undershirt. "I'll kill-" But, silencing the man, a large vortex appeared above them, lifting the trio off of the ground slowly, until they had been thrown into it. Before Goshin could comprehend what was happening, they had been thrown onto a grassy field. Goshin hand landed on the stranger's stomach, with Panti on the side. Goshin quickly rolled off before he could be strangled. "How... How dare you?! I could have revived my people!" The man shouted in anger. Goshin looked around eagerly. "W-What..? Explanation?"

"You waltzed on in and stole my wish! What kind of dumb wish is that, anyway? Now we're stuck here! In the stupid past! Argh... Blast it all!"

Goshin tilted his head to one side. "I... wasn't making a wish, I was just talking to Panti."

"Well Shenlong thought you were wishing!"

"Well, don't blame me!"

"Why not?!"

"I- I don't know..."

"I have every reason to blame you!"

Panti pushed herself between the two. "Hey, now! Calm down! And you," She turned to the stranger. "You haven't even told us your name!"

"Tch?! I have no reason to tell you my name!" Suddenly, a giant battle power, similar to the newcomer's, flew over head. Looking up, Goshin saw a man in brown armor and a long brown tail. He looked over at the stranger and saw that he also had a tail. "Ngh?" The man looked up. "Another Saiyan?" He suddenly zipped into the air, charging after the other armored man. He then halted, turning his head to the two. "Tch... The name is Letts..." He then flew away, without another word.

* * *

Goshin stared around the land, confused. "So... We're in the past..?" Panti shrugged. "I guess... But... Wow, Shenlong is amazing..." Goshin looked up into the sky. "Woah... Well, what do we do now?"

"Are the Dragon Balls here?"

"They should be..." Goshin began, "I heard that, ever since the Dragon Balls were fused with Gramps Goku, the Dragon Balls now shoot throughout the Multiverse whenever they're used, but in return, they can grant any wish, even if it exceeds Kami-Sama's power."

"Oh, wow." Panti said, pulling out her Dragon Radar. "There." Panti pointed in the direction of a city. "Alright, let's go!" Goshin began running towards the city, and after a long while of running, came across a giant ocean. He saw a man in an orange Gi flying on a yellow cload, flying beside a strange looking man in a white turban and cape. The two were flying at incredible speeds, zipping past them. "Comin' through!" The man in the orange Gi shouted as he flew by. Goshin immediately knew who it was: Son Goku. The green man with him must be Piccolo, he thought. Panti tugged on Goshin's sleeve. "Hey, Goshin! Here!" She said as she sat down on her knees beside the water, reaching down into it and pulling out an orange sphere with 4 stars on it. "The Four-Star Ball!" She shouted happily as she held the ball up.

"Wow! We're on a roll!" Goshin exclaimed. As Panti chuckled playfully, a very dark and disturbing power became noticeable. "Hngh! Panti! Use that Scouter!"

"Right." Panti put the scouter on again, pressing the button on the side. "Woah! Three battle powers have just begun fighting! Four hundred and eight, Four hundred and sixteen, and twelve hundred!"

"W-What?! What are such powerful guys like that doing fighting? Maybe it was Gramps Goku and Piccolo.."

"Probably." Panti nodded. "Should we go?" Goshin began running rapidly in the direction of the power. "Yeah!" Panti sighed, but she still began running after him. "Damn you, Goshin..."


	7. Volume 7 - Saiyan Invasion

VOLUME 7 - SAIYAN INVASION!

Goshin and Panti ran threw the grassy field they had arrived in, in the direction of the three large battle powers. "How far away are they?" Goshin panted.

"About 1 hour." She replied.

"An hour? Isn't there a faster way to get there...?" He whined.

Before he got a response, he turned his head to see the man from before, Letts, flying towards them. "Hey, how come you can fly?!" Goshin pointed at him.

"Shut up and grab my arm." Letts growled as he held his arms out, then the two grabbed onto one arm respectively. He then flew up into the air, zooming over to the source of the powers. Letts dropped them behind a bush, turning around to fly away. "I gotta go, sorry."

"Eh?! Hey! Wait up!" Goshin called, but he had already disappeared. Goshin sighed and turned towards the bush. "Look! Son Goku and Piccolo!" Panti whispered, pointing towards where the two stood. They were facing a tall, strange man with brown and white armor and a long, brown tail that swished around. He had long, black, spiky hair that almost reached down to the ground. He stood with his arms crossed, frowning with an angry expression. "Kakarrot! How dare you try and defy your older brother?!"

Goshin's eyes shot open. Was this man really related to Goku? _Gramps Goku's Elder Brother..?_

"My name is Son Goku! I'm an earthling! I'm not a Saiyan, or whatever you said we are, nor are you my brother! I would never be related to such a bad guy!" Goku shouted back, clenching his fists in front of his face. "Calm down, Goku. Whoever this _Raditz _guy is, he must be stopped."

"Grr..." Goku gritted his teeth, but let his fists relax at his side. "Give me back my son!" Raditz snorted and turned to a small spherical spaceship that lied in a giant crater behind him. "You mean that brat? What was his name...? Son Gohan?" His attempts to anger Goku worked, as he was nor grinding his teeth in anger. Raditz continued, "You can have my nephew back if you can defeat me, although that is impossible! Both of your powers combined are nowhere near my strength! Bwahaha!" That reminded him to ask Panti something. "Hey," He turned his head back to Panti. "Who's who, anyway? As far as the battle powers you picked up?"

Panti turned her attention to the scouter, tapping the button. "Goku is 416, Piccolo is 408, and that Raditz guy is 1200."

"Woah, no kidding!" Goshin's jaw gaped open. "Yeah, but with our battle powers combined with theirs..." She paused for a bit to count her fingers. "We should be stronger than him!"

"Wow, really?!" Goshin almost jumped up. "Let's go help!"

"Hold it, dingus!" She pulled him back down by his shirt. "We can't just waltz in there! Wait and watch!"

Goshin sighed, resting his head on his arms as he watch them carefully. Without warning, Goku and Piccolo both launched off the ground, flying straight for Raditz. They landed right in front of him, then instantly began swinging their fists and feet at him in a barrage of punches and kicks. Raditz moved his arm rapidly to block all of the hits with ease, walking backwards slightly to try and keep them at bay, but the two warriors charged forward with him, continuing the attacks. They then threw themselves backwards, allowing Raditz to back up and regain his posture. "Do you two even know what you're doing?" He spoke in his calm, yet deep, raspy voice. "I am still ten times stronger than you, yet you still plan on defeating me?" Goku grinned a cocky grin, tightening the grip on his blue cloth belt. "Strength means nothing, as long as you can outsmart your opponent. Besides," He added a smirk to Piccolo. "We've got strength in numbers."

"Hm! You fool! You know, I've changed my mind... I don't even want you to join my army." The wind suddenly picked up behind him in a ferocious storm, sending his hair flowing forward. His visage changed to a more vicious, teethy frown. "Kakarrot!" His eyes widened in fury. "You are a disgrace to the Saiyan race! Prepare to die!" Goshin turned his head to Panti. "Saiyans..? Wasn't Letts a Saiyan, or so he said?" She nodded at him. "Yeah, I remember." When he turned his head back to the action, he saw that Raditz had appeared behind the duo so quickly that he didn't even see the movement. Swinging his elbows down onto the two's backs, Raditz knocked them down, but the quickly hopped away to avoid any further attacks. They stared at him, now realizing the difference in power. Even Goshin was starting to have doubts. Even if they joined in, could they beat a guy like this? A low chuckle began to break from Raditz' lips, seemingly covering the area with the ice cold menace of his voice. "I'll give you one thing, you two know how to take a punch. Good, that will make it all the more enjoyable on my part." Goku and Piccolo were still in shock, as if they were just as surprised as Goshin was at his tremendous speed and power. The Saiyan brute continued, "Oh, yes. This will be good. Let's see how much pain you can _really _take!" He then began to run forward, a lot slower than he had before, but it seemed as if he were putting them in a false sense of security, as he quickly vanished and then reappeared in front of Goku, swinging a knee up into his gut, which sent him barreling onto his side, gasping for air. Piccolo stared in astonishment, but before he could move, Raditz was behind him as well, chopping his hand down over the green man's neck. He stood there, dazed for a while, before falling over, face in the dirt. Raditz stood up straight again, smirking darkly. Goku and Piccolo wearily stood up, coughing and hacking. They leaped backwards, regaining distance, but they both seemed horribly injured. _After only two blows?! _Goshin thought. "This is bad." He turned to Panti. "Shouldn't we help?"

Panti stared at him with shocked eyes. "Are you out of your mind?! Have you not seen what he could do?!" Goshin hated to admit it, but he was right. This foe was too powerful. Raditz began to chuckle once again, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, let me give you something to think about. If you think I'm strong now, wait until I catch my stride. Truth is, I'm not even trying. This is barely a warm-up." At his words, Goku and Piccolo's faces lit up in horror. Goshin's must have as well, because Panti stared at him with wide eyes. "W-What?! Oh no!" Goshin gritted his teeth at the invader. "H-He's gonna kill Gramps Goku! We gotta help!" Panti grabbed him again by the arm. "No way! You're not dying on my watch!" Suddenly, Goku and Piccolo shouted a mighty war cry as they began charging forward, towards Raditz. When they were close enough, they swung another barage of kicks towards him, but Raditz, once again, blocked all of them with his arms. Some of the punches and kicks would get threw, but then he would simply tilt his head or shift to one side in order to dodge. Then, Goku and Piccolo both launched into the air, then came down on him with blazing kicks, which Raditz then vanished, seemingly into thin air, but Goku and Piccolo did the same. The only thing telling Goshin that they still existed was the grass blowing rapidly and the wind stirring angrily. Occasionally, the three would flash into sight, but only for an instant. They then reappeared, and Goku and Piccolo both charged for a surprise attack on his backside, but Raditz kicked himself up a few feet off the ground, swinging both of his legs back to smack the duo in the jaw. They were knocked back, but immediately jumped for Raditz, who was now levitating over the ground. They reached out to grab him, but he fired himself up into the air. Goku and Piccolo charged up after him, but Raditz seemed to smirk, as if he had lured them into a trap. He raised both hands up, curling his fingers a bit, then releasing them as a purple, electric aura surrounded his hands. Once Goku and Piccolo were just about to reach him, he swung his arms straight down, firing two large, purple beams down in their direction. Goku dodged it barely, some of his clothing being scorched, but Piccolo seemed to have been hit by it, although the light was too blinding for Goshin to see exactly where he was shot. The two blasts then continued to fire off until they both exploded, miles away, causing a blinding light to emit from both directions of the explosions.

Goku landed on the ground, coughing a bit. "W-Where'd he go?!" He looked into the sky, but Raditz had vanished. Then, the Saiyan reappeared behind Goku. "Here." He smirked as he rammed a knee forward to knock Goku forward onto his stomach. As the dust around him cleared, he turned his head towards Piccolo, who was standing up now. Goku gasped as he saw purple blood dripping down from where Piccolo's left arm used to be. "Wah! Piccolo!" Goku exclaimed, but Piccolo simply grinned. "Don't worry, it's not as bad as it seems." At that, Raditz began laughing loudly. "Ahahahaha! Who are you kidding? You're half dead already! Bahahaha! Oh, excuse me, has anyone seen my arm? You can't miss it, it's _green_! Ahahahahah!" Piccolo simply grunted, then turned to Goku. "Hey, Son Goku, don't suppose you have any hidden skills you've been holding back till now?" Goku returned with a small giggle. "Hehe, I wish, but no, sorry." Piccolo grunted. "You're getting lazy, you know. While you were sitting on your ass for the past year, I've been honing and perfecting a new technique." Raditz suddenly cut into the conversation before Goku could respond. "Hey, now, what are you two whispering about over there? A strategy, perhaps! Hah! Don't make me laugh more than you already have! Please, why don't you just die already and quit wasting my time. I've got places to be, you know." Goku ignored the Saiyan brute, but he spoke quieter this time. "You can use this new attack with only one arm?"

"Yeah, that's not a problem. I will, however, need some time to charge. A few minutes will do." He paused, glaring over at Raditz. "You'll have to keep him occupied for some time while I charge. Think you can do that?" Goku nodded. "You got it." As Raditz began to shift into a battle position, Piccolo glared over at Goku. "Ironically, I've been saving this attack to kill you." Goku grinned at him. "But it seems like you'll end up using it to save me, eh?" A light laugh came from Piccolo's side. "Yeah, and if we do manage to beat this guy, I'm firing this attack at you, next." Goshin gritted his teeth as he slammed his fists against the ground. "Now isn't the time to talk!" After a few seconds, he closed his eyes, then opened them and gave a determined look towards Goku. "Please don't die... Gramps Goku..."

"Yeah, you got yourself a deal. After we win, I'll let you take your best shot!" Goku turned his attention back to Raditz, who was now in a fighting stance. Clapping his fist against his palm a few times, Goku shot forward, flying across the ground towards Raditz until his arm collided with the Saiyan's. The two brothers quickly began exchanging fists. It was clear that Raditz was coming out dominant, but Goku was still managing to block some attacks while dealing some of his own. Meanwhile, Piccolo raised up his one hand to his forehead, clenching his fingers except for the index and middle finger. The veins in his head and arm began to bulge out, his teeth gritting as his fingers began to gather a yellow electric aura around the tips. On Goku's side of the fight, He swung a fist straight at Raditz' head, but he dodged and rammed a foot into Goku's stomach, which sent him flying back, but as soon as he touched the ground, he kicked himself up into the air. "My, my, aren't you a persistent little bugger?" Raditz smirked up at him. As Goku launched himself up, he cupped his hands over one another on his side. He began to shout the words, "KA... ME..." Raditz' scouter suddenly started blazing in numbers and beeps. "Huh? His... Battle power is increasing...? How?" A small blue ball of light appeared in his cupped hands, expanding by the second. "HA... MEE..." He began, the light blinding the area. Raditz then turned his attention to Piccolo, who was now glowing a mysterious purple smoke. "What?! And the green one, his battle power shot up to one thousand twenty... and it's still climbing!" As soon as he finished, Goku swung his hands forward with a mighty roar. "HAA!" He shouted as a gigantic blue beam shot from Goku's palms, piercing the heavens as it roared towards the Saiyan invader. Goshin's face lit up. "Wow! That's the Kame-Hame-Ha Wave! Just like the one Dad uses!" Raditz leaped out of the beams way, but Goku shifting his arms upward, causing the beam to follow after Raditz. He began to run away from the wave, but eventually turned around, hands out in front of him to catch the beam. "Oh, fine then! Let's have it!" The beam collided with his open palms. Raditz pushed his arms forward, shouting loudly as the ground began to shake and rocks shot up from the earth. The blast then exploded into a huge cloud of dust and light. When it cleared, Raditz stood, smoke erupting from his hands, the rest of his body scorched lightly in a few places. Goku's eyes shot open. "G-Gah! He deflected it!" Raditz grinned, letting his arms fall to his side. "Neat, huh? Now that you've had a demonstration, let's see you do the same!" At that, Raditz swung his arm upward, a purple beam firing from his palm. Goku could do nothing as the wave hit him straight on, firing him back, then onto the ground. The clothing on his front had been torn severly, his body seemingly gone limp as it flopped onto the ground, onto his back. He grunted a bit as he struggled to move, but Raditz quickly vanished, then reappeared above him. He swooped his hand down and grabbed Goku by his shirt, but he quickly dropped him, turning to face Piccolo, who was now almost exploding with energy. "No way! His battle power just shot up to thirteen thirty! How?! He's focusing all of his energy into his finger tips!" Piccolo gave a devilish smirk as he glared straight at him. "It's your death." Raditz dropped Goku, turning his attention to Piccolo. "T-They can alter their battle power at will!"

"Die, Saiyan! MAKANKOSAPPO!" The green man shouted as he thrust his hand forward, firing a gigantic drill-like beam from his fingertips. Raditz' eyes shot open as the giant beam shot towards a mountain, completely demolishing it. When the smoke cleared, Raditz stood, unharmed except for the padding over his right shoulder being broken off and a red mark on that spot. "H-He dodged it.." Piccolo stared in absolute astonishment. Goshin's mouth gaped open, and so did Panti's. "Now... w-what..? All hope... is gone..." She muttered. Goshin didn't want to admit it, but he felt the same uncertainty that she did. How would they win now? Their only chance of survival had failed them. Goku was lying on the ground, looking pathetic and broken, and Piccolo was missing an arm, looking dumbfound, while Raditz was barely scratched. _This can't be happening... Gramps Goku! Do something! Please! Anything! Just... just do something to survive!_


	8. Volume 8 - Anger Explosion

VOLUME 8 - ANGER EXPLOSION!

"Congratulations, Green man, you actually managed to scratch me a little." Raditz grinned menacingly as he swung his hand upwards, a white light surrounding it. "I applaud, but for that, you must pay dearly, and the price... IS DEATH!" He shouted as he began to swing the ball of Ki in his hand towards Piccolo, but before he could, he halted, shouting in pain as the light disappeared. "Gaah! W-What..?" He turned his head around to see that Goku had stood up behind him, grabbing Raditz' tail in both hands. Goshin and Panti, who were watching from the sidelines, were shocked. "Wow! Gramps Goku is awesome!" Goku smirked as he tugged hard on the tail. "Hehe! You let your guard down! Now I've got your tail!" He gave it another tug, which caused Raditz to fall to the ground. "Ngh..! H...How did you...?"

"Piccolo! His tail is his weak spot! Shoot him, while I got him on the ground!" Piccolo grinned, raising his fingers back into position to attack again. "Great job, Goku! Don't let go, no matter what! I only have enough Ki to do this once more!" Raditz gritted his teeth together, struggling to stand up. "K-Kakarrot, wait! Please..! Would you really kill your only brother..? Your own flesh and blood?" Goku tried to keep an angry expression but it was beginning to waver. "Shut up! We've already been through this, I am _not _your brother! Especially not someone as horrible as you! Besides, you tried to kill me first!"

"Yes, yes, you're right, you've shown me the error of my ways! Let me go and I'll leave you and your son in peace, I'll never bother you again!" Piccolo intervened. "Don't listen to him, Goku! He's lying! He doesn't mean a word of what he's saying!" Goku gritted his teeth as he stared down at his brother on the ground. "There's no way he'll just leave peacefully, not now!"

"P... Please, Brother... Please...! It's true, it's true! ... I've done some horrible things, and I now realize how horrible they were! I should not have done them! You... You're right to be cautious, but just let me leave with my life and I swear to you, I will not hurt a soul on this planet! Please, I'm begging you brother! I promise on my life! I promise!" In Goshin's mind, he wasn't sure what to believe. He did indeed sound honest, but he was indeed a bad person. Although, someone like this would not throw his pride away if he didn't mean it. _Oh, Make the right decision, Gramps Goku!_

"Tch... Do you mean what you say..?"

"I do...! I do...! I swear it! I swear!"

"Stop it Goku! Do _not _let go of his tail, you hear me! Don't let it go! It's all a ploy!"

"Kakarrot, you have to believe me! I'm begging here, please! Please, please, please!"

Goku's grip began to weaken on the tail, until he eventually dropped it, allowing his brother to get up. "Goku! You idiot! What have you done?!"

With a sly grin, Raditz shot up off of the ground and swung a powerful elbow back into Goku's face, causing blood to erupt from his seemingly busted nose. Goku tumbled over onto the ground until he lied there on his bag, blood trickling down his face. Raditz then shot into the air, landing with a foot stomping roughly into Goku's stomach. Goshin was almost certain he could hear loud cracking from underneat the Saiyan's foot. "Kaaaahhh..! Ack... Ahhh...!" Raditz glared down at him with a sinister smirk. "You fool! In all my travels, I have never met someone as stupid as you! Ahaha!"

"Ngh...! Y-You... lied...!"

"Hah! Of course I lied, I'm a First-Class Warrior! I do what it takes to survive, even if that means killing my own brother!"

"You... Monster...!"

Raditz laughed loudly. "Shall I prove it to you?" He chuckled as he pushed his foot down, stomping into Goku's chest. "And just to make sure you remember, I'll kill you nice and slow!" As he talked, he repeatedly stomped into Goku's stomach viciously, the cracking and gurgling of blood becoming louder and louder each time. He stopped for a bit, turning to see Piccolo, who had stopped charging the Makankosappo. "Well? Let's see it, then, your little attack!"

"Gh.. Damn... I can't just have him dodge it again..."

Raditz then turned his eyes back to Goku. "Oh well, I guess I'll kill you, first!" He continued stomping, Goku's screams of pain growing louder. Goshin stared in astonishment. "G-Gramps... Go... ku..." Suddenly, a large crash exploded from the crater behind them. A small person flew out from the crash, flipping in the air an landing. Goshin saw that it was a small boy with a green robe-like attire and long, spiky black hair, although not as long as Raditz' hair. He had tears slowly pouring from his eyes. Raditz stared at the child, shocked. "What? What's that boy doing?" Goku coughed some blood up, reaching a hand out. "G... Gohan... What are you...? Ngh... R-Run away, Gohan... Ru... Run...!" But Gohan ignored his father. He simply stood there, fists clenching and his lips trembling. Raditz began trembling slowly. "T-The kid's battle power... It's Thirteen o Seven..!" Gohan began to glow a slight red tint, then shouted, "Stop hurting my Daddy!" as he shot forward, covered in a yellow ball of Ki as he charged straight forward. Goshin turned to Panti. "I remember my dad telling me about this! This is the part where Gohan gets angry and badly injures Raditz, to the point where they can defeat him! We'll win!" But, instead of Gohan nearly killing Raditz, Raditz shifted out of the way of the attack. Goshin's eyes shot open. "W-What the-?! This isn't what's supposed to happen! D-Did Shenlong send us to an alternate version of our history, or something..?!" Gohan kicked himself off of the ground, however, and smacked into Raditz' back, although it clearly didn't weaken him as well as it should have. Raditz nearly fell over, and Gohan tumbled over on his side. "Gh..! What the hell?! Damn you, you brat..!" Raditz turned towards Gohan, spitting in fury. Gohan began to crawl towards Goku. "D-Daddy... Are you... alright...?" Goku stared at him, as if he had seen a ghost. Raditz began to walk slowly up to him, holding his cracked armor. "What's this? Your battle power is only one? I see... Your power changes with your emotions... Well, then..."

"Run, Gohan!" Goku shouted, but Raditz swiped his hand across Gohan's head, sending him flying across the field. "GOHAN!" Piccolo, on the other side of the field, swung his arm back down to his side. "Oh, to hell with it, I guess I've got no choice but to fight him." He began to fly towards him, but Raditz dodged it, then rammed both of his fists into the side of Piccolo's neck, knocking him out cold as he flopped onto the ground. Raditz kicked Goku's side once more before he began walking over to Gohan. Goku, despite being half dead, crawled over to Raditz, trying to grab his leg. "No, no..! Wait! Please, he... he's just a-"

"Just a boy, is that what you were going to say? Huh?! What nonsense! This child has more power than the both of you, it's better if I kill him now before he gets the chance to use it." Goku growled angrily in protest, but Raditz returned the retort to him. "Don't worry, you'll see him again... IN HELL! Ahaha!" He continued laughing until he stood just above Gohan. Goku shouted out, "No wait! Please! Gohan!"

"To think that this brat here is the first person to ever cause me real damage in combat." He raised an arm up, gathering purple electricity around his palm. "How disgraceful... An embarrassment I will soon erase!"

* * *

Panti watched on in shock as Raditz swung his hand down, causing a big explosion of purple smoke where Gohan was. When the smoke cleared, Gohan was gone. "Ahaha! Know your place, child!" He shouted into the air. He then shot his head around to look behind him, and a few feet away from Goku, stood Goshin, lying Gohan down on the ground beside Goku. Panti just noticed that Goshin was not beside her anymore. "What?! More of you?! So Kakarrot had more friends, huh? Damn you... I'll just kill you too!" Without thinking, Panti shot out from the bushes, zigzagging across the sky to kick Raditz across the head, sending him barreling over on his side, but he used his arm to hold him up. Panti flew back to stand beside Goshin. "Damn... You pop up like ants..! Ants I should CRUSH!" Raditz swung his hands forward, firing two large beams, just like the ones he used against Goku and Piccolo before, at each of them, but they leaped up into the sky, coming back down onto the ground. Goshin turned to Panti. "He's weakened from Gohan's attack. Let's go!" She nodded. "Right!" Piccolo wearily stood up, almost falling back next to Goku. "Hey, Piccolo..." Goku turned his head to him. "Charge up another Makenkosappo..."

"W-What? Goku, if that misses..."

"Just trust me, I have an idea!"

Goshin began running forward, and so did Panti. Once they were close enough, they split up, charging to kick him from both sides. Raditz blocked the two's attacks with his hands, so they took to opportunity to fire small ki balls at his stomach, exploding and cracking his armor even more. He stumbled back, but he grabbed their legs with him, slamming them to his sides. They shot backwards before he could attack them again. Goshin shot forward, swinging punches at his face; a distraction for Panti, as she charged up a big, yellow spark of Ki in one hand. Goshin then leaped away, and immediately afterwards, Panti shot the Ki forward, smacking into his face and badly scarring him. Raditz stumbled back, gritting his fists so tightly that blood trickled down his wrists. "I will... kill... you...!" He shot one hand up to his side, purple electricity once more collecting in his fist. He then swung it forward, a gigantic purple spark of Ki firing towards Goshin. Panti leaped in front of it, holding her hands out and taking the blast head on. As soon as the blast hit her, her body became immobilized by purple electric shocks. A huge purple cloud was a result of the attack landing. Panti looked over to her side and saw Goshin flying past her, straight through the cloud of smoke, charging at Raditz with his arms cupped to his side. Was he going to try and do a Kame-Hame-Ha Wave, like the one Goku did? "KA... ME... HA..." Panti couldn't help but notice Goshin's power raising. She turned her eye towards her scouter, and Goshin's battle power now read... _914...? Woah! _"ME... HAAAA!" Panti could feel the electricity going away, as she fell down to the ground, staring up at Goshin as he swung his arms forward, shooting a giant beam of blue Ki forward into Raditz' stomach. "Gaah! You brat!" Raditz muttered as he almost tripped over, his armor now practically falling off. As Goshin was about to land back on the ground, Panti put her hands under his feet, and once Goshin landed, she threw him, headfirst, back into Raditz' chest. Goshin's head slammed into Raditz' with incredible force. Goshin fell on the ground, and Raditz would have falling as well, but Goku appeared behind Raditz and wrapped his arms around his back, holding him in place. "Gh... Brother... What are you-..?"

"Piccolo! Shoot him! Now!" Piccolo grinned as he prepared to fire the attack. "I've been waiting a long time for this, Son Goku..." Raditz shook around vigorously. "W-Wait! Kakarrot! What are you doing?! If you're behind me, then it will kill you too!" Goku chuckled a bit. "I guess that's how it's gotta be.." Panti looked over and saw Goshin's eyes widen. "Wait! Gramps Goku!" Goku didn't seem to hear him.

"Wait! Think about your son! What about him?!"

"I am thinking about him, and this is the only way to kill you! If I let you run around doing whatever you want, then he'll be in danger, too." Piccolo smirked as his attack charged. "Alright, Goku.. Here I go. It's no secret I've wanted you dead for a long time, so I'm not going to pass down this opportunity."

"Wait! I-I'll... I'll leave this planet! I promise!"

"Hm! Yeah right! Not falling for that again!"

"No! No, I'm serious! I mean it this time! Don't you trust your own brother?!" Goku ignored him, shouting over Raditz' shoulder. "Piccolo! Hurry it up!"

"Heh..." Piccolo glared over at the two. "Sorry to keep you waiting... Here goes!"

"DO IT!"

"RAAAAAH!"

"STOOOPPP!"

"MAKENKOSAPPO!"

He thrust his hand forward once more, firing the same drill that he had last time. Raditz struggled to move, but Goku held him in place, clenching his eyes tight. The beam slammed directly into Raditz' chest, drilling straight through it. Goku's eyes stretched open, then shut tightly as the blast burst through Goku's back, firing away into the distance. As the blast went away, the two were left, dramatically falling to the ground. "NOOO! D... DAMN YOU...! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" Goku simply giggled weakly as he fell on the ground, a weak smile over his visage. Raditz fell in front of him, a pool of blood forming under him. The same blood pool formed under Goku as well. Panti stood in shock as she stared at the two brothers, lying on the ground, nearly dead. Raditz was mumbling to himself. "I... I didn't think Kakarrot would really do it... J-Just throw away his own life... like t-that..." Piccolo padded up to Raditz half-dead body with a grin. "Don't worry, I doubt Son Goku will be dead much longer."

"W-What..? What do you mean..?"

"You see, here on Earth, we have these things called Dragon Balls, and if you collect all of them, you can grant any wish. Even reviving the dead."

Raditz gritted his teeth, coughing some blood up from his mouth. "You... can all go to... hell... But, I thank you... for the information..." Piccolo tilted his head. "Hm?"

"Eheheh... Everything that's happened here today... has been transmitted to my two Saiyan comrades... deep in space..."

Piccolo's eyes widened. "W-What?!"

"When t-they find out I've been killed... they-" He paused to hack some blood up on the grass. "Gh... They'll come here, looking... to avenge m... me..."

"You're serious...?"

Raditz chuckled. "Oh, yes... They'll wipe you out... You and every living thing on this planet...! They're over ten times stronger than me! You won't have a chance! You're as good as dead already!"

Piccolo stared at him in shock. "T-Two Saiyans... Even stronger than you...?"

"Victory... is not so sweet now, i-is it...? Heheheh..."

Piccolo swung his hand up, shouting, "Raah!" as a blinding light over took the area. Once it was gone, Raditz' eyes were blank and his movements went limp. "Serves you right, you bastard."

Panti turned to stare at Goshin. "Two... Saiyans..?" Goshin gulped. "Let's get out of here..." Panti nodded and stood up, running off with Goshin, until Piccolo's voice halted them. "Hey, you!" The two turned, shaking, but he didn't seem like he was going to kill them. "Thank you, for your help. I'm sure Goku would say the same." Panti's smile brightened at his praise, turning around and running after Goshin.


	9. Volume 9 - Earth's Z-Warriors

VOLUME 9 - EARTH'S Z-WARRIORS!

Goshin sat on a fallen tree in front of a campfire, the full moon shining over him as he roasted a piece of ham over the blazing heat. Panti sat on a giant tree trunk that was torn from the ground and was on it's side across from him. "Is that thing heated yet?" Panti groaned, a faint grumble coming from her stomach. Goshin sighed. "Yeah, almost. Trust me, I'm as hungry as you are."

"You're always hungry." She retorted. Goshin chuckled. "Yeah, which is why I need my food!" Panti sighed, resting her head in the palm of her hand. Goshin swung his head back suddenly, causing a slight pain to kick in. He had wrapped a large white bandage around his forehead from their earlier fight with the Saiyan Raditz. Off in the distance, Goshin could hear the howling of a distant wolf. Panti shivered slightly. "W-Was that a wolf...?"

"Hehe! C'mon, Panti, you're not afraid of a little doggy, are you?" Goshin mocked.

"No, I'm not afraid of a little doggy, I'm afraid of a ferocious wolf!" She snapped back at him, puffing her cheeks out. Goshin clapped his hands together happily. "Let's eat!" He pulled the meat towards him, but a sudden howl of a wolf, the same one from before, became menacingly louder, until a large, furry body fell over him. "Waah! Get it off!" He saw a wolf's jaws snapping at his face, then it fastened it's jaws around the piece of meat before jumping off of him and dropping it at the feet of a man in an orange Gi, similar to Goku's. "Good girl!" The stranger smiled as he crouched down and patted the wolf's head. The man had a scar over his cheek and another one over his right eye. His hair was black and spiky, covering his forehead up in the front and long hair that reached almost down to the middle of his back. "Oh, was this you guys' food?" He looked up to see the two standing there. "Eh, sorry 'bout that!" He turned his head back to the wolf. "You know not to steal people's food!" The wolf whined, but he patted it on the head. "Go back home." The wolf did as he had instructed. "Apologies," He turned his attention back to Goshin and Panti. "The name's Yamcha. Did she hurt you?"

"Eh... N-No..." Goshin blinked a few times. "We're fine, ."

"Oh, wait!" Panti raised a finger up. "Papa's told me about Yamcha! He says he's really weak.."

"What, now?! I'm not weak! Who says that?!" Yamcha suddenly stood up straight, placing his hands over his hips. Panti said, "My dad, Vegeta Jr."

"Vegeta, huh? Sounds like a weakling! Why don't you bring 'em down here and I rough him up? Eh?!"

"No, that won't be needed..." Panti sighed.

Yamcha coughed, regaining his stance. "Eh, sorry, I'm sure your father is a great man."

"He is." She nodded back.

"O-Kay, so..." Goshin intervened, stomping his foot a few times. Yamcha crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm real sorry about that, I'll get you some more meat, will that do?" Goshin jumped up and slurped his tongue over his lips. "That'd be awesome! Thank you, Mr. Yamcha!" Yamcha chuckled, raising a hand to cough in it with a smirk. "Just call me Yamcha, kiddo." Out of the shadows of the forest, a short, bald man in the same outfit as Yamcha appeared. "Yo, Yamcha. Who're these guys?"

"Oh, hey, Kuririn! These are just some kids that I stumbled upon. I'll be right back." Yamcha waved his hand at the small man.

"Hmm... Okay, Yamcha, you better. Kami-Sama won't wait forever." Kuririn sighed, turning back to walk away.

"Woah! Hold it!" Kuririn halted and turned around as Goshin shot up from where he sat. "Kami-Sama! You know Kami-Sama?!" Yamcha padded up to Kuririn's side. "Yeah, we're currently training with him. Wanna come?" Kuririn raised an eyebrow up at Yamcha. "Woah now, hold it. We can't just bring kids to fight the Saiyans-"

"Saiyans? You're gonna fight the Saiyans?!" Goshin cut in. Kuririn turned to stare at him blankly. "...Yeah...?"

"We wanna help! We fought a Saiyan named Raditz, and we know about the other two comin', so can we _please _help?" Goshin clapped his hands together in a begging motion. "Woah, you two fought Raditz?" Yamcha seemed shocked. Kuririn said, "You must be the two that Piccolo mentioned. What are your names, anyway?" Panti heaved herself off of her seat, dusting off her Gi. "I'm Panti, and my friend here is Son Goshin." Kuririn stepped forward to grab Goshin's hand and shake it. All of a sudden, Panti started to laugh quietly, then it broke out into a chuckle. "What is it Panti?" Goshin turned to face her. She pointed a finger out to point at Kuririn, covering her mouth. "He's shorter than you...!" Goshin looked back and saw that the top of Kuririn's head met his nose. Goshin began to snort too. "Oh, haha, pick on the little guy, why don'tcha?" He huffed, crossing his arms. Yamcha joined in with the laughing, too, then Kuririn stomped away into the trees. "When you're ready to train, come get me."

"So, we can train with Kami-Sama?" Goshin hopped up and down. "Well, you can come with us, but we can't guarantee he'll train you, y'know." Yamcha whipped around and followed Kuririn away. Goshin grabbed Panti's arm and followed them off into the forest.

* * *

Goshin and Panti followed Yamcha and Kuririn until they reached a giant white pole made of steel tiles that shot upwards from the ground into the sky. Goshin struggled to see the top of it, but he couldn't. "Alright, let's go." Yamcha began to levitate off the ground, but before he could fly off, Goshin called, "Wait up! We can't fly." Kuririn stared at him with a dumbfounded look. "Can't fly..? Hoo, boy..." Yamcha fell back flat on the ground. "You mean you can't fly? Well, I guess I'll teach you."

Goshin's eyes shot open in excitement. "You'll teach me how to fly?! Really?! Oh, wow!" He felt like he was going to explode. Yamcha let his arms fall flat against his sides. "Alright, it's pretty easy, really. You know about Ki and all that?"

"Yup!"

"Kay, good." Yamcha began, "Now, concentrate all of your Ki into the soles of your feet. Sorta like shooting a Ki blast, except from your feet. Then..." He suddenly began floating into the air. "There you have it, piece o' cake!"

Goshin did as instructed, closing his eyes tight. His Ki swirled up around his feet, then Goshin felt the ground beneath him disappearing. He opened his eyes, and he was several feet above the ground. He turned over to see Panti doing the same, although she was already slowly ascending and descending. Goshin shouted "WOOHOO!" as he began zooming around the sky at high speeds. Yamcha and Kuririn chuckled to themselves as the flew up, towards the sky where the pole stopped. Goshin and Panti followed, until they got to the top, which was a small, empty room with some tables and chairs, and a nice view of the sky. Goshin looked down, and he couldn't even see the ground. Kuririn signaled for them to keep going up, but Goshin hopped into the room. He suddenly saw a small movement from behind a table. A small, plump, cat-like creature on two legs stumbled out into the open. It held a brown, old staff in one hand. "Eh? Who're you? Kami-Sama's students?"

Panti nodded. "Yeah, all four of us." The tiny cat meowed through plump cheeks. "Oh, well Kuririn and Yamcha already know me, but you probably don't. I'm Master Korin, the guardian of Kami-Sama's Lookout. Up there," Korin pointed up towards the sky with his staff. "Keep going, and you'll find Kami-Sama's lookout. Be careful, though, Kami-Sama's training is no joke! Son Goku almost died from it!"

Goshin shivered a bit. "No kidding, eh..?"

"Nuh-uh, No kidding." Korin shook his head. "Well, you best be off. But before you go..." Korin pulled a small brown sack out from behind his back. He opened it up, and multiple small green beans, which looked like lima beans, were in the bag. He plucked out eight of them, and handed each of them two each. "Here. These are called Senzu Beans. If you eat them, they can heal any wound. Don't go wasting them, save them for a dire situation. These things take a while to grow, so don't just throw 'em around as much as you feel like, okay?" All four of them nodded, then began flying back upwards. "Thanks, Master Korin!"

* * *

After a long while of flying, the four finally reached a giant flat lookout floating in the sky. They hopped up to the top of it, Yamcha and Kuririn walking ahead to greet the rest of the people that were training up there with Kami-Sama. There was a tall, bald man with green baggy pants and a green Gi that only covered up his left side, while next to him was a very small person who was floating and had very pale white skin. He wore a black hat over his head, and a gray tanktop with black pants. There was also a plump man with long, spiky, black hair with a sort of kimono-like attire. He sat under a palm tree, eating a hamburger. Watching all of them was an old, wrinkly, green person, just like Piccolo, except he had a white kimono on and a staff just like Korin's. Kuririn introduced them in the order that Goshin had noticed them. "That tall fellow there is Tienshinhan, the little dude is Chiaotzu, and the... other fella is Yajirobe. And the green dude is Kami-Sama, the guy training us." Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu began to approach them cautiously. "Who're these guys, Yamcha." Tienshinhan flashed them a suspicious glare. "It's alright, Tien. They're with us. They wish to train with Kami-Sama." Chiaotzu hopped up. "Kami-Sama? I dunno if he'll take you in..."

"Well, I'm still gonna try!" Goshin ran over to where Kami-Sama stood, Panti following after him. His training for the Saiyan Invasion had begun.


End file.
